


"I Like Someone Else."

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit descriptions of sex, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Read at Your Own Risk, You Have Been Warned, also aged up, but at least no one dies in this one, i thought that was clear but they are 18/19, sin inevitable, there is angst, this got way out of hand and it’s unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day Six:  “I like someone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like Someone Else."

**Author's Note:**

> “Baby, we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
> (Gutter where we found it)  
> ‘Cause your only crime is that you got caught…”
> 
> \- The Mighty Fall, Fall Out Boy

Marinette had decided long ago what she wanted, and she certainly wasn’t going to back down now. If there was one thing she’d learned in her four years of being a superhero, it was that she’s no coward.

“I’m no coward,” she repeated to herself in her empty bedroom. Well, empty except for her kwami, Tikki.

“But what about Adrien?” Tikki asked for the millionth time that day.

“We’re about to go our separate ways, Tikki,” Marinette explained, her patience waning. “We’re entering into a different era of our lives. We’ll be split up as we chase degrees and careers, but that doesn’t mean we’ll ever stop being friends. We’ll stay in touch, I’m sure of it. None of this changes how I feel about him, but now would be the absolute worst time to confess. Right when everything is about to change...it would be too much.”

Tikki let out a disapproving hum and then flittered off to sleep in some of Marinette’s yarn.

Marinette couldn’t blame Tikki for being a little judgmental about what she had planned for the evening, but, ultimately, it was still her decision.

With her parents gone to visit her paternal grandmother in Dijon, and the bakery closed, all Marinette had to do was wait.

It was only an hour before she heard a familiar tapping on her window.

Smiling, despite her nervousness, Marinette rushed over to the window to open it for her visitor.

“Oh, look,” she said, shooting him a cheeky grin, “An alley cat has ended up at my house. Guess I should bring it in and give it something to eat.”

Chat Noir smiled back at her teasing, and pulled himself through the window with ease.

“This cat isn’t a picky eater,” he said. “Although I only want croissants, and chocolate-filled crepes, and macarons, and...”

Marinette giggled and stroked a hand down his arm, which caused him to stop talking and look at her in surprise.

“Purrincess,” he said, clearing his throat a bit. “I just got here, and you’re already getting handsy.”

Marinette just kept smiling as she took his hand and led him to the polka-dotted chaise in her room.

Sitting down and pulling him down with her, her expression turned thoughtful.

“Kitty, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Okay,” he said, his expression as open and trusting as always. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“I have a request, but it’s a bit unusual...”

Chat tilted his head and said, “I’m sure it can’t be that unusual.”

_We’ll see about that._

“Well,” she began, “I’ve graduated, and my friends and I are going to be pursuing all of our different dreams and goals. There’s a chance I won’t see them for a while, and of course I’ll be making new friends when I start at IFA...at least I hope so! Anyway, there’s something that’s been bothering me, so I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sure,” Chat said, giving her hand a supportive squeeze. “Anything.”

Marinette looked him right in the eyes, then, and held his gaze even as she felt a blush heating her face.

“Chat Noir, I want you to make love to me. Tonight.”

 

****

 

Chat’s brain had stopped working.

That is, all thinking had come to an immediate screeching halt.

Marinette’s words rang in his ears over and over again.

_I want you to make love to me._

Who in their right mind would turn down a proposition like that?

Him, maybe.

With a sigh, Chat released Marinette’s hand and looked down at the floor.

“Why me?”

Marinette leaned over to try and catch his eyes again.

“Why not you?” she said. “You’re kind, and I trust you completely. Plus, we’ve been dancing around this for a long time now.”

Chat’s mouth was a thin line, his expression blank as he listened.

“Besides,” Marinette went on, “You’re easy on the eyes, too.”

She nudged his shoulder then, and he couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Why now?” was his next question.

This time, Marinette was the one who turned serious.

“I don’t want to enter into this next stage of my life without some experience. I haven’t had a boyfriend, because I’ve always been too busy to devote myself to someone like that.”

She decided to skip over the part about how she’d been too busy saving Paris with the boy sitting next to her, and how she had been unable to find a boyfriend because the boy she wanted only saw her as a friend.

“Honestly,” she continued, “You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a boyfriend.”

Chat looked up at her, his eyes wide.

“I find that hard to believe!” he exclaimed, taking in her soft skin, her cute freckles, her dark hair that brushed her shoulders, and her shining cerulean eyes.

Marinette held his gaze, even though she wanted badly to fidget under his scrutiny.

“Well, it’s true,” she said.

Chat sighed, because she had him. He’d never been able to tell her no before, and it didn’t appear that he was going to start anytime soon.

“As long as you’re sure,” he said, “It would be my honor.”

Marinette wasted no time as she leaned in to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Her excitement was palpable, and Chat smiled into the kiss. 

She pushed gently against him, until he was completely on his back and she hovered over him.

“Why do you always get to take the lead?” he whispered against her lips when she pulled back just enough to catch her breath.

“Because you love it,” she said.

He couldn’t argue with that.  
They continued kissing and nipping at each other, almost lazily, until Chat decided to explore.

When he kissed his way across her jaw and up to her ear, he gave her earlobe an experimental nip and was surprised by her immediate response.

She moaned, and ground down into his lap where she straddled him.

He took that as a sign of approval and did it again, breathing out through his nose as he laved and bit her earlobe. 

“Ahhh,” she said, grinding against him again, her eyes closed tightly.

Spurred on by her reactions, he kissed back along her jaw, and paid her other ear some attention.

His gloved hands gripped her hips tightly as she wiggled her hot center against his growing problem.

She was clad only in thin pajama shorts and a tank top, and Chat had had enough.

“Look at me,” he said so gently that it was in no way an order. Simply a request.

Marinette opened her eyes and gazed gown at him. Her pupils were blown wide, and her eyes were darkened with lust.

Seeing her poised above him like that made Chat even harder, and Marinette felt it.

Grinning, she slid down his body and sat at his feet. She deposited herself at the end of the chaise where she took off her shorts and top, leaving her clad in only a thong.

A red thong with black polka-dots.

Chat found himself wondering if she was actually trying to kill him.

“Marinette,” he whined, sitting up a bit with his elbows as leverage, “Are you still sure about this? Because I really really REALLY need you to be sure.”

Grinning at him, she slowly uncoiled to hover over him again, but this time her bare breasts were in his face.

Soft and pale with perfect pink nipples the same shade as the color she was always wearing and...

 _I’m dying_ , Chat thought, _this is how I die._

She noticed that he hadn’t taken his eyes off her chest, and she considered cracking a joke about her eyes being up here...but, instead, she nodded her permission.

Without wasting a second, Chat grabbed her left breast while kissing her right. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard before rolling it around lightly with his teeth.

Marinette’s hands gripped his hair, pulling almost painfully as she moaned her delight. It was the best pain he’d ever felt.

Chat’s mind was becoming clouded by lust, and he was afraid of finishing in the suit before he’d even fulfilled Marinette’s request. 

That wouldn’t do, at all. First, because Marinette deserved much more than some one-and-done lameness, and secondly because Plagg would never let him live it down.

He had her flipped over onto her back in an instant.

“Are you still sure?” he asked, panting.

“Very,” she said, pulling him down for another searing kiss.

He ground his very prominent erection into her core just once more before he ripped her thong off with his claws (he made a mental note to buy her a new pair) and bared her to his eyes.

Barely stopping to even register that this was really happening, he pulled back and put his head between her legs, gently pushing her thighs slightly farther apart.

He had to make her come at least once, since his orgasm was pretty much guaranteed. 

He laved her glistening slit with his tongue, noting that she was shaved bare, and then used the pad of his thumb on her clit as he began teasing her folds and sliding his tongue in and out as far as it would go.

The noises Marinette made were reaching octaves that made him glad that her parents were currently two hours away.

He knew when her orgasm hit, based solely on how she bucked into his face and then arched her back in a way that made him wonder if she did yoga.

Though, at this point, seeing her toned stomach and lean arms and thighs up close and personal made the question, “do you work out?” pretty moot.

Marinette was breathing quickly with one arm slung over her eyes as she calmed down.

In the silence of her room, broken only by her panting, Marinette said, “Chat...have you done this before?”

Blinking at her, not that she could see the confusion that crossed his face, he mumbled, “Um...no? Sorry, was it not good?”

Marinette removed her arm just enough that she could peek out at him. 

“Are you stupid?” she said, rhetorically. “That was amazing.”

Pride filled the black cat, and put his nerves more at ease.

“Now come here,” Marinette beckoned him with both her arms out as if expecting a hug. “You’re overdressed.”

Before joining her once more, Chat muttered under his breath, “Plagg, you had better let this suit unzip or so help me you are never getting any kind of cheese ever again.”

_You’re lucky I don’t drop your transformation for all of this disgusting human behavior._

He sent one more silent warning to his kwami and then let Marinette pull him into her arms.

She wasted no time grabbing the bell on the collar of his suit and pulling it down. To his relief, the zipper lowered with no problem.

Underneath, he wasn’t wearing anything. It was magic that returned his normal clothes to him after he detransformed, but in the case of magical suit structure, undergarments weren’t really needed.

Sometimes, that’s what made it so hard for him to tear his eyes away from Ladybug.

Shaking his head, he concluded that he would not think about her when there was a beautiful angel in his arms right now who actually wanted him.

Marinette finally reached the point where the zipper stopped, and freed his length from the suit. 

Relief shot through him, but it was short-lived. Marinette took him in hand and began stroking him. Softly, at first, as if she were unsure...but then harder and faster.

Chat put his hands over hers to stop her, and it was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do.

“Princess,” he said, swallowing thickly. “If you keep doing that, this night will be over before we even get to the main event.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I’ve never...” Her words tapered off and she bit her bottom lip.

“It’s okay,” he said, bringing her hands up to his mouth so that he could kiss her knuckles. “I told you, I’ve never done this before, either.”

With a nod, her expression became more determined than ever. Marinette rose quickly and walked over to her vanity. 

Chat lounged and enjoyed the few.

When Marinette returned, she handed him a small foil packet.

“You know,” she said as he silently stared at the object. “For the sex.”

“Right,” he said, ripping the packet open. “For the sex. That we’re going to have. Right now.”

Marinette gave him a supportive smile.

Self-consciously, Chat pulled out the condom and rolled it on the way he’d been shown in school, and by his father, back when his father still spoke to him.

He was sitting up, had a raging boner, was wearing a condom, and had no idea how to proceed.

Luckily, Marinette seemed to have had the whole thing worked out.

She made him turn and face her, but did not push him down. Instead, he leaned against the back of the chaise with his legs splayed out in front of him.

With an expression that betrayed some of her own nerves, Marinette straddled him once more.

She began to lower herself onto him, but he put out a hand to stop her.

“Are you still sure?” he asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

“Of course I am, silly kitty,” she said. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with.”

That wasn’t entirely true, and her heart hurt for lying to him, but it was true that he was her second choice.

It was probably best for everyone if she never mentioned that. Ever.

Without another word, she slowly lowered herself down onto him, first letting his tip push past her folds, then pausing to get used to the sensation.

Chat stayed perfectly still, watching her.

She was so wet from his earlier teasing, and previous orgasm, that he seemed to slip inside with very little effort. 

By the time he was fully engulfed by her, he was ready to move. But not until he knew she was okay.

Sitting in his lap, Marinette looked down at where they were joined and smiled.

After that, she lifted herself up a bit, and then let herself back down onto him.

Chat’s eyes went wide at the feeling. Being inside of Marinette was the single greatest thing that had ever happened in his life, and that was saying something. Getting his Miraculous and becoming Chat Noir was now officially the second greatest thing that had ever happened in his life.

Marinette watched his face as she began to ride him, now rocking back and forth more than jumping up and down. Either way, it still felt amazing.

Chat never took his eyes off hers as he grabbed for her soft hips and began jerking his own hips up to meet her, causing more friction.

Marinette raised one arm up to pull her hair away from her neck, and that was about the sexiest thing Chat had ever seen. That is, until she reached down with her other hand and started rubbing her clit in time with their thrusts.

“Marinette,” he warned. “I’m not gonna be able to last much longer, especially if you keep looking like that.”

“Looking like what?” she asked, not slowing her movements.

“Like...like an angel and a demon all rolled into one,” he breathed.

Marinette giggled, and he was lost.

With a grunt, he spilled himself into the condom, letting Marinette ride out her second orgasm for as long as he could manage.

She collapsed on top of him, gasping and sweaty. He eventually softened and withdrew himself from her, rolling off the condom and throwing it into a nearby trashcan.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest. “That has to have been the best first time ever.”

Chat grinned at that and said, “Same.”

They rested together in companionable silence, and Chat wrapped an arm around Marinette.

“Hey,” he said after their breathing had settled down. “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to say to you for a while, and now seems like a pretty good opportunity.”

She chuckled and said, “Knock yourself out, I’m a captive audience.”

Taking one deep breath, Chat said, “Princess, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I have so few...in my civilian life, I mean. But each one I do have is precious to me, and you’re the most precious.”

He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, looking at him with a satisfied smile.

“What’s I’m trying to say, is...I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Immediately, Marinette’s smile faltered. She pulled away from him completely and stood up.

Grabbing a nearby blanket, she wrapped it around herself before turning to look at him again.

His breathing hitched when he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“Chat,” she said, ever so softly, “I thought you understood. I’m so stupid, I thought...I guess I thought that you knew what this was. What we have. You’re a precious friend to me, too, but...”

“But?” He let the word hang in the air between them, stifling him.

“But...I like someone else.”


End file.
